Temperatures and Pancakes
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Katherine Pierce is annoying when she gets sick. Somehow Matt Donovan ends up taking care of her. One shot. Matherine friendship.


**Temperatures and Pancakes**

"Matty blue blue," Katherine Pierce glared at Matt Donovan who was working the counter as a bar tender. "I want another drink now!"

"No!" Matt snapped at the vampire-now human Katherine Pierce. "You already drank half of Grill's liquor supply, I'm not letting you get drunk. Or more, anyway."

Katherine rested her head against her firs. "You're so mean to me . . . why is everyone so mean to me? Just because I'm human everyone thinks they can bully me now."

Matt scowled at her. "Just in case you didn't remember you haven't exactly been the nicest person, Katherine."

"So I was a bitch, is that a crime?" she started shaking her empty glass. "Can you turn off the heater? It's burning up in here."

Matt frowned. "We haven't turned it on."

"Really, funny maybe it's me then."

Matt studied the doppelganger's face closely. Her eyes looked like a little dazed out, her face was slightly flushed, and her body was shaking from under her thin blue cardigan.

He touched her cheek. Yep, she was definitely burning up with a fever.

"My, my Matt I didn't know you were so flirty."

Matt ignored her as he put down his rag. "Come on, I'm taking you home."

Katherine gave a hysterical laugh. "I don't have a home, so unless you want to walk me to the nearest park bench I suggest you don't bother."

Matt felt a tingle of pity as he helped Katherine up. "I'm taking you to my house."

* * *

"Couch, now," Matt ordered and for once Katherine did as she was told. She was so relived to lie back down on something soft for once. Matt handed her a blanket. "Here."

Katherine could have hugged him as she grabbed the blue blanket and wrapped it around her shaking body. "Thanks."

Matt saw down on the coffee table. "How are you feeling?"

"Besides the pounding headache, the aching limbs, and sleep deprivation, I'm having the time of my life, Donovan," she wrapped the blanket tighter around her body. "Now be a good bar tender and let me sleep."

"Wait, I need to take your temperature."

"Excuse me, what?"

"Your temperature. You know with a thermometer."

"I know what a thermometer is your moron, I just don't get why you want to use one on me. I thought me dying on your couch is proof enough that I'm sick."

"Katherine," Matt said in a warning tone. "I'm trying to help you."

Katherine crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Fine."

She let Matt take her temperature and he visibly relaxed when he read it. "101.3. Not bad."

She rolled her eyes. "See."

"Do you want tea?"

"I would prefer vodka."

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, tea it is. Aren't we feeling picky today?"

A few minutes later Matt handed her a cup of tea with honey. She took a sip and visibly relaxed. "Wow, this is good."

Matt looked doubtful. "It's just tea."

"Believe me when you're coughing up your lungs this is like the Holy Grail."

Matt couldn't help, but smile as he watched the ex-vampire drink the rest of the tea. They quietly watched an old TV show for a few minutes (with Katherine criticizing everybody's outfits) before Matt saw that Katherine was dozing off.

He turned off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that." She said annoyed.

"Too bad," Matt said as he pulled the covers up to her chin. "It's time for you to get some sleep."

* * *

Matt decided to sleep on the extra couch to keep an eye on Katherine throughout the night, but just his luck instead of checking up on her through the night he ended up falling asleep and waking up late the next morning.

But it wasn't Katherine who woke him, it was a very strange smell.

Like a mix between a burning building and rotten eggs.

Did Katherine burn down his house? He sat up quickly and ran to the kitchen barefoot, to figure out what was the strange smell.

To his surprise he found Katherine standing over the stove, wearing his old football jersey over a black tank top and a pair of short shorts. If Matt hadn't almost had a heart attack the scene might almost have been amusing.

The kitchen was a mess and the counters were covered in pancake mix, sticky maple syrup, and eggs.

Katherine wore a look of concentration on her face as she mixed pancake batter with a spoon. There was some pancake batter stuck on her cheek and there was flour in her curls.

Matt crossed his arms over his chest. "You shouldn't be up, you're still sick."

Katherine rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Oh, Matty blue blue stop being such a grump and besides I'll feeling much better, who knew you were such a good doctor."

Matt watched as Katherine threw pancake batter in a little pan and started (or tried to anyway) to make pancakes.

"Um, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to destroy my kitchen."

"Well, I'm not," Katherine wiped away the flour from her hair. "I wanted to . . . thank you for taking care of me. I know I haven't been the nicest person around and you didn't have to take me in, much less take care of me, but you did. So . . . thank you."

Matt looked impressed. "Wow, you do know the meaning of thank you."

Katherine smirked. "Don't get snarky, Donovan that's my thing."

Katherine placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. Well, they were supposed to be pancakes. One of the pancakes was so burnt that it looked like a hockey puck and the other one was obviously undercooked.

Matt shifted his gaze from Katherine's hidden hopeful expression, to the pancakes.

He took a bite on the burnt pancake and it took all his might not to spit it out.

Katherine hesitated before asking. "It's terrible, isn't it?"

Matt forced himself to choke down a piece before he said. "No, I like my pancakes . . . crunchy."

Katherine tossed her curls to the side, trying to hide her embarrassment. "It's a good thing you have such pretty blue eyes, Donovan because you're a terrible liar."

**THE END**

Hope you guys liked this little one shot :) I don't really like these two paired off romantically, but I think they have the potential for a really cute friendship. Please review!


End file.
